<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha's Night by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584179">Alpha's Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anonymous - Hacking Group</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You got more than you bargained for while walking home from a protest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anonymous Alpha/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpha's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting behind you as you made your way home for the night. It was a long day of protests for the BLM movement, and you were quite tired. The police had been throwing tear gas canisters, but a man wearing riot gear threw them right back. </p><p>You blush as you think of him, the tall man with nerves of steel. Despite not seeing his face, you couldn't help but feel infactuated by him. His tall physique, broad shoulders, and stern aura set your heart fluttering in your chest. </p><p>Being lost in your thoughts of the man of your affections, you didnt see the figure infront of you until you were snapped out of your thoughts, your hands bracing on a broad chest as you pulled back. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you the-" </p><p>You start to apologize, but stop when you look up to see a helmet. </p><p>Alpha- Alpha was here! </p><p>"It's fine, doll." The deep voice reverberates in your chest from where you're pressed against him still. </p><p>You start to move back to give him space, but you're stopped by arms weaving around your waist. </p><p>"I saw you looking at me, you know. During the protest, you couldn't keep your eyes off of me. Tell me," he leaned down, your face now level with the helmet, "are you perhaps... Attracted to me?"</p><p>You sputter to answer, but can't get the words out. You could feel your face flushing red as the hands on your back traveled lower towards your ass. </p><p>"If you want to stop, just say the words and we wont continue. I have found myself admiring you since I saw you. Now tell me," he squeezed your butt sharply, making you gasp, "Do you want this?" </p><p>"Y-yes... Please yes!" You manage to say, and as quick as he had appeared, Alpha had picked you up and pinned you against the wall of a dark ally. In a flash, there were hands unbuttoning your pants. </p><p>"Such a good (boy/girl) for me. You're gonna be so good when daddy fucks you, huh?" He grabs you by the neck making you gasp and rut your crotch against him as his other hand rips your pants and underwear off. </p><p>"Yes! I'll be a good (boy/girl) for daddy!" You cry out and grip his wrist as Alpha begins to finger your hole. You moan in pleasure as the pressure on your neck increases. </p><p>It took several minutes before he deemed you ready, and tears were steadily leaking from your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure, and frustration, as he pulled his fingers out and began to fumble with the front of his gear. </p><p>"I'm warning you, daddy's cock is big-" </p><p>He seemed nervous, but you grab his wrist and hoarsly whisper, "don't be nice, daddy. I can take it." </p><p>That was all it took. A hot, wet, overwhelming thick tip was pressing inbetween your legs relentlessly until the head popped in. Your eyes bulged and you moaned, tightening your legs around Alpha's waist. That was too much for him to handle, and he quickly slammed inside, making you scream as he bottomed out. It felt overwhelmingly hot and full, like his cock was stuffed up into your stomach. </p><p>"You said not to be nice." He reminded, sounding cocky as he began to pull out, stopping halfway to brutally shove it back in, hitting your sweet spot as you cry out, toes curling. </p><p>"Fuck yeah, baby (boy/girl)." And Alpha began his relentless pace of slamming inside hard enough to rock you up the wall, the bricks cutting into your back as you were fucked by the man. </p><p>After just a minute of his ministrations, you could feel heat pooling in your stomach, "ah! Ah! Alpha! I'm going to cum! Ah!" You cry out, vision turning to white as you tighten around him, squirming as that made the cock feel even bigger. </p><p>"Fuck!" Alpha swore, pulling out and dropping you onto your knees infront of him. He pulled on his cock rapidly, thrusting into his own hand until he came with a muffled shout. </p><p>Cum sprayed across your face, the warmth spreading across your skin as a line landed in your mouth. And just as soon as he arrived, Alpha was gone into the night. </p><p> </p><p>That was the last time you saw him, but boy, was it a night to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>